


Just the usual coaching

by JaMills



Series: #JustCoachThings [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Coach Yuri Plisetsky, Coaches are Teenagers, Gen, Mutual Pining, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Reverse Coach AU, soft rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are pining for each other for years and their skaters are just tired.Also, Yuri is a mother hen.(Reverse Coach AU in which Yakov, Celestino and Lilia are teenagers coached by Victor, Yuuri and Yuri.)





	Just the usual coaching

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded cute, Idk?  
> Age list for help:  
> Victor: 37  
> Yuuri: 36  
> Yuri: 31 
> 
> Yakov: 17  
> Celestino: 16  
> Lilia: 16

 

  
"Pathetic."

 

"Depressing."

 

"Morons... They're almost forty, aren't they?"

 

"I don't know. Coach Nikiforov could be 70 and we wouldn't be sure. That crazy hair color confuses the hell out of me." Yakov grunted, staring at the scene unfolding on the other side of the rink.

 

Every year, at every competition, every summer event, every gala banquet, every ice show... It was the freaking same. After a while it starts to get annoying. And he was easily annoyed.

 

Yakov and Celestino should be using their free time to train spins on ice or something else useful in that off-season camp. But it was better to watch their coaches being stupid for everyone to see. They weren't even paying attention to what their skaters were doing, too caught up in their pining.

 

"Coach Katsuki almost had a stroke when Nikiforov was late for the opening ceremony." The Italian confessed in a low voice. "He thought he wouldn't be coming this year."

 

"Tsk. Victor was late because he couldn't decide between two exactly identical blazers. I'm sure I heard him say 'What would Yuuri like better?'" The older boy rolled his eyes. "The day those two hit it, I'll dance Britney Spears at the gala."

 

"I want to see it." Lilia said coming in with a cup of coffee too big for a 16-year-old. "I mean them together, not your redemption of 'Womanizer', Feltsman."

 

"No one called you, Lilia." The Russian retorted.

 

"No need. I'm here on my own risk." She said tonelessly before a long sip of her espresso. Lilia wasn't exactly a morning person. "How long have they been there?"

 

"26 minutes." Cialdini replied looking at his watch. "We need another half hour to beat the last record."

 

"Pathetic." She said with a grimace. "Why don't they get their shit together an go out? They've been on this before we're even born. It's boring."

 

"Because Victor is an idiot and Katsuki is blind." Yakov shrugged. "You should talk to him, Cialdini."

 

"Me? Why me?" The boy asked with a frown.

 

"Well, aren't you Italians the most romantic and all that shit?" The Russian smirked. "You should know how to deal with feelings."  


 

"It's no good when we're dealing with you Russians. They're all so dense. Look at you, Yakov. You should've asked Lilia out like, two years ag-"

 

"I'm leaving." Lilia said turning back on her heels as Yakov pulled Celestino's brown hair until he shut his mouth.

 

"Don't you fear death, pasta sauce?" The Russian asked in a cold whisper, his hand still on the younger's ponytail.

 

"No." He replied, smiling in spite of the pain. His work as the annoying friend was done. Coach Chulanont would be proud.

 

"Yasha, stop playing around and go back to your spins!" Victor called loudly, the talk with Yuuri apparently finished.

 

"The same for you, Ciao Ciao. Junior Worlds aren't won by themselves." Yuuri also said, his voice barely noticed over the shouts of another coach.

 

"Lilia Baranovskaya, I'll give you three seconds to be on that ice before I get _really_  angry." Yuri Plisetsky called resounding all over the rink, looking ready for a murder for not finding his student. "Fucking brat stole my coffee."  


 

The two boys held their laughs and went back to their tasks, wondering if Lilia could get out of it alive.

 

More than that, they wondered if Victor and Yuuri would leave the bubble of ignorance they chose to live in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Yuuri has a very poorly hidden crush on Victor Nikiforov.

 

Since they skated together in the 1990s and 2000s, he had always been a little enamored for the Russian athlete. He liked to think they were friends. Always sharing podiums and rinks for ice shows, they were always together, one way or another.

 

When they both retired in 2009, Yuuri thought their paths wouldn't cross again. Victor could still make money from his sportswear, or his modeling career. He could even be an actor if he wanted to. 

 

Nobody expected him to end up as a coach.

 

When he heard the news at the time, Yuuri screamed in a very unattractive way. Because if Victor became a coach, their skaters would be rivals. _They_  would be rivals. Wasn't it wrong to like the guy training the kids who would compete against _your_  kids?

 

He guessed so.

 

At first, it wasn't that troublesome. Yuuri only trained a some children in Tokyo and few had the potential to go abroad. Then they grew up. And little Satsuki Muramoto  managed to qualify for the Junior Grand Prix at 14. It went well. Well enough for everyone to start paying attention to the training style of former skater Yuuri Katsuki with a question in mind: Could he make more medalists than the legend Victor Nikiforov?

 

At the time, Victor still wasn't a very expressive coach, either. They were just beginning. It's not like you could have 12-year-olds make quads in club competitions.

 

The names started to pop up more and more in the headlines. Satsuki was perfecting her technique, just like Nikiforov's new promise: Yakov Feltsman. But they still didn't have the chance to put the methods to the test. When would the two coaches have good skaters in the same category?

 

Here comes Celestino Cialdini. In 2016, he was presented to Yuuri as a raw talent that needed to overcome problems like anxiety and hyperactivity. The poor boy couldn't even speak Japanese. Yuuri immediately decided that he would fix that. He had had such similar problems, it was only fair he should pay back with the new generation.

 

And that's the story of how the coaching styles of Katsuki and Nikiforov began a silent duel in the Junior circuit.

 

If Cialdini knew how to make the programs fast and cheerful, Feltsman had impeccable technique. Victor was able to teach complex jumps without forcing his students. And Yuuri, known for being an accomplished dancer, made his skaters beautiful artists. It was hard to take sides.

 

And even with all this mood of apparent war, the teams got along just fine. Yakov had no problem with Celestino and the feeling was reciprocal. There might be some hair tugs or healthy armlocks every now and then, but that's their way to show they were friends. The same for other team members.

 

What about their coaches? Well, they were good friends. Very good friends.

 

Today, they arrived at the rink at the same time, although they didn't talk immediately. It took a while to distribute the tasks to their respective pupils, but when done, they could meet. Yuuri made it look like an accident.

 

"Hey, Victor." He said with a small smile, causing the Russian coach to jump in place. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

 

"Oh, no! I was just checking some... spreadsheets. Yeah, spreadsheets." Victor said with an embarrassed grin as he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

 

"I didn't see you yesterday at the opening ceremony." He said casually, hopefully not sounding so desperate. "I thought you hadn't come this year."

 

"I was late. Kids, you know how they are. And I would never miss a chance to work with you." He said with one more of those captivating smiles Yuuri learned to love.

 

 _S_ _ee, Yuuri? It's completely professional._  Yuuri thought with a quiet sigh, smile a little strained.

 

For five years, Giacometti had organized this event in Zurich to make the little ones socialize and have the coaches exchange experiences. Deep down, he was just one of the countless people who wanted to put that impossible couple together. But they didn't need to know that.

 

"If so, I'm glad you're here. Your boys are getting really good." It was always good to praise the students, Yuuri knew from experience. Katsuki had an knnovative training regimen? Nah. Celestino had a good triple axel? Oh, he could talk about it for hours.

 

"They are hardworking, above all. Yasha is 70% hard work and 30% talent." He admitted, looking for a moment at the skater on ice, who was going through his step sequence again.

 

"Do you know who Yakov reminds me of?" Yuuri asked, making Victor look back at him.

 

"Who?"

 

"Plisetsky." The Japanese said before they both laughed.

 

"Yeah, they're pretty alike. Maybe that's why they don't get along." The older man shrugged. "You know, Yura said he has a mission. And it is to take Satsuki Muramoto's gold as soon as Baranovskaya enters the senior division."

 

The brunette rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as if accepting the challenge.

 

"He can try. Lilia is good, but she's young. Satsuki-chan has three years of competition on her."

 

"He thinks everyone can get gold in the first senior season just like him." Victor said remembering the 2002 Grand Prix, one of the few in which he got the silver, because of Yuri Plisetsky.

 

"Lilia is very much like him. Maybe she can do it." Yuuri pondered for a minute. "I just hope she has a little more sense to choose gala exhibitions."

 

Victor grimaced at the memory. No one liked to remember "Welcome to the Madness," but it was necessary not to repeat the mistakes of the past. Yuri was too protective to let his skater take off her clothes on the ice. But he was liberal enough to not banish open back shirts. They'd have to wait and see.

 

The talk went on without them noticing the time. Talking to Yuuri was so... easy. There were no expectations, no official rules to follow, no pressure to look like a serious coach (what Victor was, of course). He made people comfortable. Victor ended up wishing they had talked more when they were young. If he had been less distant, less concerned with medals and more with friendships... Who knows where they would be today. They wouldn't have wasted so much time.

 

Well, sooner than later, no?

 

"Yuuri, if you're not busy later, how about get some coffee with me?" Victor said going so far as to use the 'pulling hair back with his fingers and look marvelous' technique. It worked when he was in his twenties. Too bad his hair is thinning. "Chris showed me some great places in town, I'd like some company."

 

"Oh really?" He looked surprised by the invitation, even blushing a little and looking away. "I... I'd love to, actually. I just need to organize some of Celestino's training schedule before nightfall. Then we can go out."

 

Victor did a good job of not seeming too excited and make a fool of himself. At 37, he would go on a date with Yuuri Katsuki. They've been too slow, honestly. But even he was proud of himself.

 

Before he could get Yuuri's phone, another less favorite Yuri showed up, looking like he could use a cup of coffee or two. 

 

"Victor, have you seen Lilia? I know she hangs out with that punk of yours. The girl vanished and now I can't find her." The blonde said sounding ready to punish some skaters on the barre.

 

"Sorry, I didn't see her, Yura. Now be polite and say hello." Victor pointed the Japanese coach.

 

Yuri, in his defense, had barely noticed Yuuri's presence there. He tended to be distracted when he was worried, angry, or without caffeine. In that case, it was all three. But when he noticed the old rival, he crossed his arms and stared him up and down. Luckily, after 20, he had grown taller than Yuuri.

 

"Katsuki." He smiled defiantly. "I see you got fat."

 

"I see you still look like a fifteen year old, but not hot." The older man smiled, too, a slight arching of his eyebrows. "I heard you are bragging about taking my Satsuki off her two years long winning spree. I wonder how you'll do that."

 

This made Yuri's eyes shine. Oh, if they'd let him talk about all the plans he had for Lilia, they'd be scared for their poor skaters. Now, if Baranovskaya could compete against the boys, she would step on Feltsman and clear her feet on Cialdini. His little swan would be a champion, he was sure of that.

 

Now, if he'd only known where the hell she was...

 

"I'll do it with my dear Lilushka, Katsuki. And I think you'd want to improve that questionable salchow from Muramoto, because when _my_  student is promoted to senior..." Yuri had the spite of holding Yuuri's shoulder in sympathy. "Things will change. Until then, you can relax and maybe teach the old man here to choreograph something less boring and sugarcoated. Seriously, I pity the next brat who has to skate the Blue Danube."

 

"Says the coach who only knows Tchaikovsky and Saint-Säens." Victor murmured only to receive a light punch on his shoulder.

 

Apparently, they kept talking for a long enough time for their students to start slacking of. Ah, youth.

 

"We'll discuss that coffee later, ok?" He winked at Yuuri and turned to the rink. "Yasha, stop playing around and go back to your spins!"

**Author's Note:**

> -If you don't remember, Satsuki Muramoto coaches Phichit along with Ciao Ciao and here I made her Yuuri's student. Phichit is also a coach in this AU.  
> -Victor wasn't checking spreadsheets, he was checking Yuuri's instagram.  
> -Yep, that was a Blades of Glory reference. Sue me.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Our coaches need more love, I think haha'
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated ❤❤


End file.
